Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by ichbin
Summary: Write 10 mini stories while listening to 10 songs and complete each part as each song finishes. Wow, this was actual work!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Nanny, but if I could, I'd take Niles and CC for a spin! ;)

A/N: Ok, I don't own an iPod, but I took the songs on my computer and put it on random play and stuck to the rules of writing the story in the alloted song time. I had to pause once cuz my daughter woke up, but for the rest I did it in one shot as stipulated. Had trouble coming up with a lot of different themes, but I hope you like it anyways! And for some reason, I got 11 songs, so there's a bonus one at the end. I realized with this random that I listen to a lot of sappy songs!! ha ha!

* * *

**1. Tina Turner, I don't want to fight no more**

_There's a pale moon in the sky, the kind you make your wishes on...I can't live this lie...I don't care who's wrong or right, I don't really want to fight no more...Could it be that this crazy situation is the reason why?_

CC had tears in her eyes as she left the mansion. She did always stay too long at the fair. This time, she feared that she might not have stayed long enough.

Wiping her tears, she looked across the road and turned a hard left. She couldn't leave…what had she been thinking? She found the front door unlocked, and quietly made her way through the house to the kitchen. He was there. She threw herself in his arms, fresh tears coming to her again.

"I don't care who's wrong or right Niles. I don't really wanna fight no more. It's time I let go…let go of the whole Babcock image and just admit that I love you. With all my heart."

**2. Chattanooga Choo Choo, Glenn Miller Band**

He stood from the table, "May I have this dance?" She nodded and he followed her to the dance floor. He twirled her, and off they went. The beat was fast and didn't leave much time for closeness, he usually liked to take her in his arms, but they were both smiling when the song ended.

**3. A reason to believe, Rod Stewart**

_If I listen long enough to you, I'd find a way to believe that it's all true...Knowing that you lied, straight faced while I cried_

Niles was packing. He was actually going to leave. He couldn't keep going on, knowing that she had lied to him, knowing that she did love him, but was too scared to go for it.

His heart was breaking. He looked at her picture "Oh Babcock, why couldn't you take a chance? I don't want to leave. Give me one reason to stay." he sighed to himself.

"I was wrong. I can't let you go." she said from behind him.

"Oh CC", he took her in his arms.

**4. Feels like the first time, Foreigner.**

_It's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me._

He had her pushed against the hotel door, groping, feeling, touching. Kissing her mouth, her neck, her ears. Her hands were on his rear, pulling him to her, desperately trying to get closer. He almost dropped the key card, but finally, was able to concentrate enough to unlock the door.

They tumbled through, she pushed off his tuxedo jacket and he ripped off his cuff links. Clothes flying everywhere, they tripped onto the bed. He couldn't wait, he had to have her. She cried out, and moaned his name. "Oh Niles! Oh G-O-D!!" He couldn't hold out, careening after her. Panting, sweating, they looked at each other. "Happy 25th anniversary CC".

**5. Love is a battlefield, Pat Benetar**

_We stand, no promises, no demands, love is a battle field....We are strong, no one can tell us we're old...Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing._

The cat and mouse game had been going on for years. He would insult her, she would get him back. She sold him her beat up car, he tricked her into buying it back. He slipped about his best friend's pregnancy and she had gotten him to be her slave for the day. Occasional moments of intimacy never quenching the thirst, only creating more passion for warfare.

Oh wasted youth, wasted moments because of their fear of who would win, or who would lose.

Finally, the guns on the table, he had told her, walking right into her mind field. Bits of shrapnel still littered his heart, and he tried to pick up the pieces. He didn't see that she had kept the center for herself. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't put it back together, and then he saw her waving the white flag. The last piece of his heart release from her hands as she finally surrendered the battle, and let love win.

**6. It's My Life, Bon Jovi**

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted. A silent prayer for faith departed...I ain't going to be a face in the crowd, you'll hear my voice....It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever._

He looked across the table at the beauty before him. She was ordering chicken or something. He didn't care, actually, he really just wanted to hold her. He had finally decided to tell her…well, he hadn't told her anything actually, just proposed.

Just proposed? That was everything wasn't it? He wanted her with him. Why couldn't she see it?

The waiter turned to him, what was he going to do?

"Marry me?" At least he had put himself on the line. He had done it his way.

**7. The longest time, Billy Joel**

_If you said good bye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write...What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you, that hasn't happened for the longest time._

Niles was playing on the piano. He was singing softly under his breath. His fingers ran quickly over the notes, almost caressing them. He had written this song for her. Never believing that he could love someone so much. Every time she looked at him, his heart would swell.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweety?"

"Can you teach me?"

And that was over twenty years ago. Now, she was getting married. Jason had asked her hand in marriage last week. It had been the longest time since she had sat beside him on that piano bench. He still remembered every minute of it.

**8. Luck be a Lady, Frank Sinatra**

_How about you be a lady with me. Luck be a lady tonight._

"Twenty minutes at the black jack table, my baby by my side?"

She remembered the way he had asked, so desperately. It had been fun to laugh at the irony of her being his good luck charm. It had also been, for him, the first of many nights that started changing his point of view on this particular lady. He had let his mind open up to the possibility and hope that his heart had been trying to hint at.

Now, so many years later, he saw how much of a lucky charm she had really been for him.

**9. Cool the Engines, Boston**

_Every time you turn it on, we keep getting hotter, moving way too fast, we're not going to last._

Walmart, home depot, the limo, the butler's pantry, front stairs, back stairs, office, back terrace, the elevator in her building, they had finally run out of ideas…

"Do you think this means we're burning out?" she had asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. Maybe it just means that we need to cool it for a bit."

"Right." She grinned at him, and they both headed in the same direction. "To the shower!"

**10. Finally, it's happened to me, Ce Ce Peniston**

_Meeting mr. right, the man of my dreams....Finally, you've come along. If you only knew,...Finally it's happened to me....But now you've come along and brightened up my world._

CC couldn't believe it. It had finally happened. Love comes in the strangest places. She thought Maxwell would be the one, then Chandler, or that French guy who had kissed her in the kitchen. She would have surely thought one of them would make her heart soar. But no. It had been in front of her face all along. She couldn't hide it anymore. She started to sing.

**11. Gel, Collective Soul**

_Tell me how you'd love to hate me... Tell me how you'd love to care...Tell me how you'd love to change me...Tell me I can stay the same._

He walked into the bar and found her right away. He paid her tab and grabbed her purse.

"Niles? Why are you here?"

"Come on Miss Babcock. I'll take you home."

"Why does everyone hate me, Niles?"

"Not everyone hates you Babs"

"You hate me."

"I'd love to hate you. But god help me, I care."


End file.
